tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
"I have looked into the Æther, and gazed into the eyes of Eternity. It revealed everything to me. We are just one timeline in one universe in an infinite amount of universes. I for a second considered expanding my plans outward to other universes, and assimilating the beings there into myself... it took only a second more of looking into It's dreadful eyes to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that that was a terrible idea." — the Æther-Man The 3rd Timeline of the 8,001st Cycle of Calthoss' Creation is the main timeline of Tale of Zul, Huron Space, High Queen, and Blue Moon. It is one of nine timelines in the 8,001st Cycle, which is one of an infinite amount of cycles within Calthoss' Creation, which itself is just one of a set of infinite universes in an infinite multiverse, which again, is just one multiverse within an infinite set of multiverses, making up the body of 10th. Age of Terror: Main Article - the Age of Terror * AT: - ∞ — 10th is born, contradictorily creating both Itself, and everything... before Its birth * ~ 13,600,000,000 B.C. — the Big Bang happens in both the real world, and real life * AT: - 80,000,000 — in the 1st Timeline of the 1st Cycle, Calthoss is born screaming - this cosmological event comes to be known as Calthoss' Convulsions * AT: - 80,000,000 — 8,000 Cycles, and two more timelines pass before the Calthoss from this timeline is also born screaming * AT: - 64,000,000 — Calthoss' universe-shattering seizure finally ends, leaving him mentally broken into two people: the Shadow & the Shine * AT: - 30,000 — humankind arrive on this Earth, landing at Fourteenships * AT: - 29,000 — a human is finally born in the Delklands * AT: - 28,000 — Black Isle is first inhabited * AT: - 26,000 — the Fields is constructed * AT: - 25,000 — the Skin Wars happen; dark skinned people are gone from the Delklands save for Black Isle, and Galmalk's Crown. * AT: - 25,000 — precursors to the Mattesmen are exiled to the Northern Continent * AT: - 20,000 — the Kiluns, ancient precursors to the Tayermen, construct Reynlenn * AT: - 2,000 — the Great Pyramid of the Badlands is constructed * AT: - 0030 — God King Ferb is born, beginning the Era of Eight in the Faith o' Nine Age of the Tower: Main Articles - Conqueror's Calendar, Tower of Conquest * CC: 0,000 - God King Ferb wages his war for conquest, unifying the Yellow Sea tribes of Ferfel Garl, Ferfeles Beyer, Iaachi Náiáz, Nurryaath Kasthrorr, Wungus Mgebes Yut, and Hlugn Wumb * CC: 01/1/0,001 - The Conqueror's Calendar begins with the final bricksetting of the Tower of Conquest - originally envisioned as the private home, and fief of the God King of Garlenn * CC: 09/1/0,001 - God King Ferb is crowned just before dawn, ending the first week of the Conqueror's Calendar * CC: ~ 0,900 - Ires is finded * CC: 09/5/0,976 - Seatonne, and thus the Jaw is finded * CC: ~ 1,000 - Henkenner near-humankind are wiped out by Kneypish invaders * CC: ~ 1,200 - Ane Polki is finded * CC: 1,279 - Garldak is constructed * CC: 31/4/1,458 - Mount Scorpion erupts, shattering the Eastern Continent, killing millions, and bringing the Southern Empire to ruin * CC: 35/6/1,492 - Hockrott the Sailor lands in the Delklands * CC: ~ 1,574 - Dæjon is constructed * CC: 1,656 - the Fatherkiller is born * CC: 1,674 - the Fatherkiller turns 18, and sacks the Seventeen Towns * CC: 28/1/1,840 - Aye the Queen is born at Hocktonne * CC: 14/2/1,856 - Aye makes an agreement with the Great Emperor of the Forest * CC: 33/2/1,858 - The Doublesiege begins * CC: 04/3/1,858 - last day of the Doublesiege * CC: 07/5/1,858 - End of the Siege of Liontail * CC: 31/5/1,859 - Twin Battles - Crahia is finded * CC: 50/9/1,875 - Siege of the Hall of Greats * CC: 04/3/1,877 - Aye declares herself queen of the Jaw * CC: 23/8/1,877 - Battle for the Tower of Conquest begins * CC: 17/1/1,878 - Battle for the Tower of Conquest ends * CC: 35/6/1,882 - Aye invades Deres * CC: 08/8/1,888 - Reynlenn is finded * CC: 1,889 - Parthage is finded * CC: 14/05/1,901 - Aye the Queen is assassinated * CC: 01/7/1,956 - Parthage declares independence from the Ayish Kingdom * CC: ~ 2,000 - Celmetes is finded * CC: 2,253 - Teyjar Marrsano is born * CC: 2,282 - Teyjar Marrsano dies * CC: 01/7/2,956 - The Rainish Magickal Glory begins waging the Purple Wars against Parthage 1,000 years after its independence * CC: 12/3/3,002 - The First Blue King is born * CC: 3,035 - The First Blue King begins his reign and Sayerthenn at Blue Moon Bay, he was a Kaathi inspired by the Red City * CC: 07/6/3,039 - The Great Blue King is born * CC: 34/5/3,079 - The Wise Blue King is born * CC: 3,080 - God King Ross Hockson strikes down the Tower of Conquest - the Revolution From Ross * CC: 3,081 - The First Blue King dies - The Great Blue King begins his reign * CC: 3,123 - The Great Blue King dies - the Wise Blue King begins his reign * CC: 31/3/3,133 - The Pale Blue King is born * CC: 3,174 - The Pale Blue King begins his reign - the Wise Blue King dies * CC: 3,183 - Anasia's City is finded * CC: 32/3/3,232 - The Fat Blue King is born * CC: 3,240 - The Pale Blue King dies * CC: 3,245 - The Fat Blue King begins his reign * CC: 01/1/3,300 - The Victorious Blue King is born * CC: 3,307 - The Fat Blue King dies * CC: 3,310 - The Victorious Blue King begins his reign * CC: 3,330 - The Purple Wars end in the Rainish Magickal Glory * CC: 3,356 - Rod Ra Aya becomes the 1st Emperor of the Rainish Magickal Glory, elected among the Mother's Mages * CC: 45/6/3,381 - The Old Blue King is born * CC: 3,385 - The Victorious Blue King dies * CC: 3,391 - The Old Blue King begins his reign * CC: 50/4/3,420 - The Wrathful King is born * CC: 3,468 - The Old Blue King dies - the Wrathful Blue King begins his reign * CC: 32/5/3,568 - The Rainish Magickal Glory is invaded by the Principality of Har, and the Blue Empire of Sayerthenn * CC: 3,575 - The Wrathful Blue King abdicates, and recedes into myths and legends * CC: ~4,000 - Miel is finded * CC: 4,090 - Oathserfs make to take Miel. They fail * CC: 4,116 - Gra'Polk Sse is finded * CC: 4,150 - Blueserfs, and Blackmontus make to take Miel. They fail * CC: 4,200 - Oathserfs once again make to take Miel. They fail again * CC: 26/4/4,224 - Farrosday Riots begin the War of the Four - Vayess of the Walls is born * CC: 26/4/4,224 ~ CC: 21/9/4,241 - War of the Four - Vranckish make to take the city twelve times. They fail twelves times * CC: ~ 4,232 - Battle of the Great Goats - Vrytz won Tolhaus, and Griegjunge, a great goat, die in battle, and are both given full military honors. A statue of Vrytz riding Griegjunge is built in the city center of Miel * CC: 4,235 - The Red Typhoon is born * CC: 19/9/4,241 - Assault on Agrað Moor * CC: 20/9/4,241 - Vayess kills Grayson * CC: 21/9/4,241 - Landeles is born - Battle of Vraenckorr ends the War of the Four * CC: 4,241 ~ 4,763 - Makesieges, Breaksieges, Moregores, Goatzhors, Defbrigands, and Empire of Fear make to take Miel. They all fail * CC: ~ 4,250 - Lohth is finded * CC: 21/9/4,250 - Ninety-Nine-Thousandtowers is finded over the ruins of Heuri, the old capital of Irri * CC: 33/4/4,251 - Jeg Hohn is born * CC: 21/9/4,265 - Era of the Eight ends in the Faith o' Nine with the Storm of Storms - Land turns 24, 24th anniversary of the Battle of Vraenckorr - Vayess of the Walls dies, and the Red Typhoon becomes the nameless child. He also catches leprosy after a lightning bolt from the Storm of Storms knocks him into a passing leper * CC: 4,270 - Year of the Seven Shogun in Kneypenn * 33/4/4,270 - Jeg Hohn's 19th birthday, and the Black Sukaari hold a celebration for a coming rebellion. They are found out, most like sold out, and the celebration is used as a trap. Jeg Hohn celebrates his birthday in chains. * CC: 02/9/4,270 - 1st Battle of the Cape Cove as Kaathi invade Kneypenn * CC: 22/9/4,270 - 2nd Battle of the Cape Cove, the Kaathi Invasion of Kneypenn fails * CC: 25/9/4,270 - Three shogun declare for Red Typhoon, and are summarily though honorably executed * CC: 33/4/4,271 - Battle at Kiri-Shi-Ma Woods - Red Typhoon commits ritual suicide - Jeg Hohn is made eunuch * CC: 4,271 - Al Kalar hits Sayerthenn, and the Wet Blue King is killed - The Handsome Blue King ascends the throne. Jeg Hohn is sent west to discover why the frozen hurricanes have started up * CC: 29/8/4,272 - Jeg Hohn orders the Tragedy at the Temple of Tears * CC: 4,275 - Jeg Hohn sells Horse Isle * CC: 4,311 - Jeg Hohn's mage Fuhnf Xaar causes a dragonstir in the Termite Tunnel, ruining Gra'Polk Sse but destroying its Sayerthenner occupiers * CC: 32/4/4,315 - Yugra dies * CC: 33/4/4,315 - Jeg Hohn dies - the Handsome Blue Kings is assassinated by the Blue Mages * CC: 4,364 - The City at the Pass is finded by the Irri * CC: 4,433 - Freedmon leads 100,000 slaves out from the Rainbow City, finding the Faith o' Nine, promising Canetol * CC: 09/1/4,620 - Crowtonne is finded * CC: 09/1/4,720 - Billow the Slave is born * CC: 01/9/4,728 - Child With Many Names is born + Battle Over the Vyk * CC: 49/3/4,739 - Billow's Rebellion begins * CC: 01/4/4,739 - Billow's Rebellion successfully ends * CC: 26/4/4,739 - Farrosday Rebellion * CC: 14/02/4,740 - Parthshore is finded by Billow the Slave, alongside the Coldlands * CC: 44/4/4,747 - Fourftonne is finded by Billow the Slave * CC: 03/1/4,754 - Asel the Architect is born * CC: 36/7/4,763 - Lobtonne is finded by Billow the Slave * CC: 14/9/4,763 - 1st Great War begin at Deynaar * CC: 14/9/4,763 - CC: 9/9/4,769, 09:00 - Billow the Slave makes to take Miel. He fails. The Vranckish, Lohtish, and Thunderstruckers make to take Miel * CC: 9/9/4,769, 09:00 - 1st Great War ends at the Blue City * CC: 4,769 ~ CC: 4,949 - Miel resists Anasic rule * CC: 12/4/4,816 - Flotch is finded, 1st Cold War begins * CC: 4,842 - The Glass Column is accidentally created by Land * CC: 36/4/4,846 - Messink is born * CC: 14/9/4,863 - Messink begins his reign * CC: 43/9/4,897 - Jahartos is born * CC: 4,899 - Messinkos is born * CC: 41/7/4,899 - Makexes is born * CC: 49/9/4,913 - Messink dies - Jahartos begins his "reign" * CC: 46/1/4,914 - Jahartos is stoned to death alongside his boyfucker lover Nusa Oporos - Makexes begins his reign * CC: 4,918 - the Rainbow Channel is created, Eiharu gains independence from the Principality of Har * CC: 4,949 - 678 Rebellion * CC: 09/8/4,949 - Icings Riot in Sayerthenn * CC: 4,949 - Miel recognizes Reynlenn after the 678 Rebellion * CC: 17/5/4,955 - Sulenn Messoloriha is born * CC: 50/9/4,975 - Baash Wall assassinates Makexes * CC: 35/4/4,976 - Sulenn Messoloriha begins her reign - Delkish Empire is finded * CC: 4,997 - Zul is finded * CC: 49/9/4,999 - Majkal Messoloriha is born - Xermos Messoloriha formalizes knighthoods by creating the Knights o' Nine - Sulenn Messoloriha abdicates to her son * CC: 07/1/5,000 - King Xermos knights the 1st Great-Knights - Sir Roddmon Rooden becomes the Greatest-Knight * CC: 12/3/5,004 - Sulenn Messoloriha dies * CC: 19/2/5,020 - Majkal Messoloriha begins his reign - Ross is born * CC: 5,024 - Eiharu is absorbed into the Celmetish Shore * CC: 5,049 - Celmetish Shore is absorbed into the Anasic Empire * CC: 35/6/5,059 - Majkal Messoloriha abdicates * CC: 37/6/5,059 - Majkal Messoloriha dies * CC: 27/6/5,064 - Xermos the Strange is born * CC: 39/5/5,071 - Xermos begins his reign * CC: 42/2/5,082 - Jenes the Just is born * CC: 50/4/5,086 - Marcos Halfsmith is born * CC: 49/9/5,099 - Jenes the Just begins his reign, Xermos the Strange dies after an attempt to destroy Parthshore goes awry, crowning himself Everemperor - Ruler Always & Forever * CC: 49/9/5,104 - Jenes the Just is assassinated by Tomos * CC: 12/6/5,108 - Sir Ross Fourthwalk assassinates the Mother on Earth * CC: 36/7/5,108 - 36th * CC: 29/8/5,108 - 29th * CC: 5,167 - Ristt Blot is born * CC: 5,183 - Ristt Blot becomes King of Crahia at age 16 * CC: 25/01/5,184 - the nameless woman is born * CC: 5,184 - King Ristt destroys Queensweet and Erzjar * CC: 40/3/5,190 - Billow Sayerburn is born * CC: 19/6/5,193 - Ayeson Garlcutter is born * CC: 5,196 - A Karalan from the City of Foe-Breakers invents cars * CC: 23/9/5,196 - Gebel Snakepit is born * CC: 01/9/5,197 - Vayess Halfsmith is born * CC: 35/4/5,199 - Calthoss Sayerburn is born * CC: 26/4/5,200 - Rott is born to the nameless woman, and Prince Kalth Viceses * CC:06/7/5,207 - Duke's Rebellion begins * CC: 49/5/5,217 - Invasion of Flayeland begins with Sack of Calum * CC: 07/6/5,217 - Tale of Zul begins when Rott and Land cross a lychgate from that Earth to this Earth * CC: 15/6/5,217 - Cal arrives at Calthoss' Cave with Land, and Rott * CC: 42/8/5,217 - The Dogfight - Duke's Rebellion successfully ends * CC: 01/9/5,217 - Zunughur Tristhdekes is born * CC: 50/9/5,217 - New Year's Eve celebrations in Lobtonne, Queen Sulenn IV is assassinated by Crathar Nok, a homunculus; Assault on Billow's Tower. * CC: 01/1/5,218 - Last Day of Lobtonne * CC: 5,218 - Rape of Eiharu * CC: 5,232 - Makal flees to Parthalenn * CC: 01/1/5,248 - Yugra Come Again declares Ane Polki independence * CC: 5,267 - 3rd Great War begins * CC: 5,271 - Kiri-Shi-Ma Toka, Vetrayess Messoloriha, and Sir Lukas Shoeshiner visit Nineyears * CC: 19/9/5,271 - Last Battle at Celmetes * CC: 5,312 - Learned discover the Æther's existence beneath Medlenn. * CC: 5,313 - 4th Great War * CC: 5,319 - 4th Great War ends * CC: 5,339 - Woman & the Wolfman is released * CC: 5,882 - Mount Gyo erupts in Ane Polki, forcing the Dread to reveal themselves * CC: 5,999 - 5th Great War begins * CC: 6,019 - 5th Great War ends with a decisive victory for humankind against the Mur * CC: 09/9/6,108 - The Æther-Man is born with the release of the Orange Company's opsym * CC: 07/6/6,217 - Kalar Relth steps out of the Skyscar Category:Meta Category:Cosmology Category:History